Taka's new Artist
by 13SmilesAndCookies
Summary: What if Taka gets a new member? And what if she was... An "artist"?  Warning: Slight yaoi sasunaru. Oh and if you like Karin, I'm sorry, me and the astist love to mess around with her XD  Yes, I know I suck at summaries...
1. The Artist Arrives

Hi guys, this is my first Naruto fic, and it's also my first fic that's not on Facebook style, so please don't be harsh on me! I hope you'll like my dear Myaru, I know I love her.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Myaru belongs to me (yay, I own something!)

Hope you'll like it.

* * *

><p>The team Taka was taking a break. They didn't know why. They had missions and goals to accomplish, but Sasuke felt like taking a week off or two. It just felt like a filler episode in the history of their lives.<p>

They were staying in a small hotel in an area surrounded by woods. It was very comfortable and the price was low.

The raven was sleeping, trying to regain his strength without having to bite Karin, what for him, was a bit disturbing. Suigetsu was drinking water and thinking about nothing specific, Karin was admiring Sasuke's sleep as only a creepy fan girl could and Juugo was talking to a bird friend. It was very calm and Suigetsu was a little annoyed by that, even though he liked to rest when they were travelling, that was way too much time for him.

"Oh god, I want to do something, being here without having nothing to do is boring, I'll never get Samehada just sitting here…" the water boy said then he turned to the group leader and continued "Sasuke can't we just…"

"Shut up, you idiot! Don't wake up Sasuke-kun!" Karin cut him off "He needs to rest! And we have to stay here because… If we don't, Konoha may find him!" she kept yelling at the boy ignoring the fact that by her own screams she probably woke her beloved.

"Oh cut it out Karin, we all know you just don't want to wake up Sasuke 'cause he'd notice you staring at him with goo-goo eyes if he was awake!" Suigetsu throwed back, a little annoyed but satisfied with the new facial expression that was taking control of Karin's features and her eyebrow twitch.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about, baka!" She yelled and throwed the first thing she could get in her hands at him.

Suigetsu turned into water so the shoe passed through him. He sighed bored and took another sip of his water. Juugo looked at his friends with the corner of his eyes and grinned inside, he liked them, they were for him, a new family.

Then they heard loud foot steps coming from the hotel hallway and the room's door was knocked down with what looked like a small explosion. The three taka members that were awake got up almost immediately. Sasuke, as incredible as that sounds, didn't wake up, he just mumbled something in his sleep.

A girl got into the room. She was probably their age. Her face was covered by a black cloak that let people only see part of her long dark hair and her satisfied smirk. Then the mysterious intruder said:

"I knew I'd find you here, dear friend."

"Do we know you? How there you get in here?" Karin roared at her.

"I wasn't talking to you red hair bimbo, I was talking to Shark Teeth" she smiled at the end of the sentence.

_Shark teeth… That voice… It can't be…_ Suigetsu thought. That nickname brought back a really old memory of a girl he met when he was about 8 years old. She had blue eyes, dark hair, was agitated as a boy and the first thing she said to him was "_Hi, you have shark teeth! That's so cool! Want to be my friend? I like blowing up stuff!_" and the most interesting thing is that she had… Mouths in her hands? _Just like that Akatsuki guy? Maybe they were related… Shit, Sasuke killed him…_ the boy thought with himself slightly worried.

Karin felt like ripping that annoying smirk out of that whore's face. _The only one that looks good while smirking is Sasuke-kun, you slut!_ the red haired thought, but then her mind started showing her different images of the raven and she calmed down a bit.

"Myaru? Long time no see!" The white haired boy said smiling, trying to hide his fear of a possible battle between her and Sasuke, even though he was kind of happy to see her again.

The girl smiled and removed the cloak from her face, revealing her big blue eyes, even though one was covered by black bangs.

"Nice to see you've got a good memory, Suigetsu."

Then she looked at the Uchiha that was now sitting awake in his bed, examining her with his sharingan. Myaru crossed her arms and did the same. _Uchiha Sasuke… The bastard that killed my brother…_ she thought. Then, the dark haired girl opened her left hand that was before a fist and left a small white bird with black eyes fall to the ground. It was a clay bird. The little thing walked over the room.

Everybody's eyes but Suigetsu's widened at that. _She makes clay things too… And those eyes… Big and Blue… I hope she won't explode that… Is she here just for Suigetsu or does she wants to revenge Deidara?_ the Uchiha thought. He got up without taking his eyes off of his possible enemy.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked straight forwardly.

"I'm here to talk to Suigetsu, and I want to know how."

"How what?" The raven asked expressionless.

"How did you kill my brother."

"Hn."

"I want to join your group. If you killed nee-san, you're strong. I want to learn with you, and you know my abilities, you know I can be useful."

That surprised them all. Sasuke answered with a simple "Hn" and that made Karin go ballistic. Another girl in the group? That would be a problem, more people to get rid of so Karin would be alone with Sasuke-kun. She couldn't let that slut get in.

"Are you sure, Sasuke-kun? Isn't enough one idiot here? We already have Suigetsu as dead weight, we don't need her. And you already defeated her brother she can't be that useful and…"

"Enough Karin." the Uchiha said sharply.

Karin felt angry, now she had more competition, and Sasuke let it happen! Myaru and Suigetsu fist bumped and smiled at each other as two old friends do. Then, the new member walked over to Juugo and smiled at him, she shoved the bang that covered her left eye off so he could look at both of them and said:

"Don't worry, I don't bite and I won't be a problem for you guys. Just one warning, I like to blow stuff up, so things are going to get a little bit noisy around here" her smiled widened at that and Juugo grinned.

_Sasuke let her in the group, so I must protect her too. For Kimimaro._ The orange haired boy thought.

Later that day, Myaru dragged them to a walk in the woods. Karin didn't want to go, she suggest to her beloved to let the three other members go and they'd stay but he refused and they all went for a walk. He had to keep an eye on the "artist".

During their walk, Suigetsu, Myaru and Juugo talked a lot about all kinds of things. Karin looked a bit annoyed and Sasuke kept his expressionless face even though he couldn't stop thinking about a blond boy, that loved to dress up in orange. He'd thank those thoughts to the new girl that had big cerulean eyes and couldn't stop talking, just like his best friend. _Dobe, if you two met… The world would turn upside down_ he thought smiling inside.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! Please review, I want to know what you think =D!<p> 


	2. Where?

Hi guys, what's up? I'm loving to write this even though I'm not so sure if it's that good. I hope you're enjoying it. Oh and I'm sorry about Juugo but I don't know much about his personality so he's more bird's helper than anything else XD. And about Karin, I just love to mess with her, and when I mess with her poor Suigetsu suffers XD. I hope you're liking Myaru, her story will be more interesting soon, just wait. Well, I guess that's it. Oh, and about Myaru's name, I don't know what it means, I just saw that many names have "maru" in the end and put the "y" in the middle, please don't kill me if her name is something totally weird like sink.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Myaru belongs to me (yay, I own something)

* * *

><p>The next day.<p>

When the morning came, Sasuke woke up to meet a big blue eye looking at him. He got up as fast as he could and relaxed when he remembered that eye belonged to the new Taka member. He thought with himself for a moment why did he let her in, and the answer came right away, she remembered him, somehow of Naruto, the most important person (alive) to him. He sat back at his bed by the girl's side and asked expressionless:

"Why were you watching me sleep?"

_Please, not another fan girl, we already have Kari__n and the Konoha girls…_

"I got curious" she answered.

"Of what?" he asked bored.

"Well, I couldn't sleep, so I started watching you guys and I realized you talk while sleeping and…"

_O__h, no…_

"…And I wanted to know what you were dreaming about, but I couldn't figure out everything".

_Well, she didn't say anything about me doing something embarrassing… Should I take that as a good sign?_Sasuke thought.

He got up to brush his teeth. He was already at the bathroom door when she asked:

"Who's 'Dobe'?"

The Taka leader froze. He was hoping she wouldn't ask something like that. Then he said without looking at her:

"No one important, now wake the others and forget about it"

Then disappeared behind the wooden door.

Myaru shrugged, she knew she'd get that information from him, if not now, later. Because there's nothing more dangerous than to not give the information and then ask a really curious person like her to "forget about it". Then she made a small bird out of clay with her hands mouths, waited until her art was next to the three sleeping team members, put her fingers in the position and said "Katsu!"

The tiny clay bird exploded with a very loud noise. Suigetsu fell out of bed, Karin jumped and Juugo woke up a little confused. When they realized they weren't being attacked, Karin felt like killing the girl that was standing in front of her, with her arms in her waist and that hideous smirk in her stupid face.

Myaru went to help Suigetsu that got tangled in his blanket. Juugo's bird friends came to talk to him about something. While that, Karin looked around, searching for her beloved, feeling lost like a little puppy. Then, the red haired girl got her shoe in hand. She couldn't believe she had to wake up like that and she didn't even got a glance of Sasuke to make the morning better, then she throwed it at the new member who got really surprise with the aggression wondering what she did wrong:

"Don't ever wake us up that way again!" Karin yelled at the blue eyes girl.

"Huh, you should be honored to be waking up with the sound of the final act of the most divine art, the temporary art, red hair bimbo. I said things would get a little noisy around here." The artist answered a little annoyed by being hit in the head by a shoe though with a smile in her face.

"Art? That's not art! That could kill us! It's a stupid bomb! You could kill us, you and your stupid small talk, you slut!" Karin said even more angry with the girl's arrogance.

Myaru's right eye started to twitch. "Did she just say my sculptures are not art?"

After hearing such absurd thing, she throwed little clay snakes at Karin. The thin bombs wrapped up at her wrists and neck very tightly. Karin struggled to get free of those stupid things, but she was running out of air. _How did she …? Is she gonna blow these? That bitch! Then she'll have Sasuke-kun all for herself, I can't let that happen, but how am I gonna get free of this?_

The dark haired girl got closer to the red haired one that now was kneeling on the ground and said:

"I'd explode you Karin dear. But I see that you need to learn about art, before becoming one of my master pieces. You don't deserve to become art right now, you're like wet clay, and I have to mold you. But believe me, if you ever deserve to get killed before you get there, I'll rip you apart with my bare hands.

Then she commanded the snakes to release the girl and throwed them out the window, did the hand position and exploded them making the people outside scream. Then, Myaru turned to Suigetsu and said happy as if nothing had ever happened:

"So what are we going to do today?"

He looked at her with wide eyes, then looked at Karin that was holding her own neck as if that would help to regain her breath, and then to the artist. _So she's strong, scary, agitated and gave Karin a lesson… That's the Myaru I met a few years ago…_ he smiled satisfied and was about to answer when they heard:

"Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin and Myaru, get your clothes and towels and go take a bath at the hot springs, I'm going, see you there" Sasuke said serious (as always) getting out of the bathroom wearing just his towel wrapped around the waist, what of course, made Karin have naughty thoughts even though she was a bit frightened about what happened a few moments before.

"Is he always that nice even though emo, expressionless and mysterious? I can get used to that." Myaru said happy.

"Actually I was going to ask if there's something wrong with him, he seems so… In peace…" Juugo said.

"Yeah, it's weird to see Sasuke being nice and not dreadful" Suigetsu said.

"Suigetsu, you idiot! Sasuke-kun is nice!" Karin said punching him in the head.

"Ow! Back to yourself already?" Suigetsu whined.

Juugo got his things and went to the hot springs while talking to a canary that was having family problems. Myaru examined her two fellow companions that were screaming with each other, better saying, punching while the other was whining. That could take hours to end, or one of them could die soon, most likely Suigetsu 'cause he wouldn't fight back. So Myaru got next to them and raised her hands. The two fighting teammates looked at her hands, confused, and she said:

"Karin, the hot springs in here are shared. Boys and girls. And you can ask for a private one, I think you would like…" before the dark haired girl could finish her sentence Karin was already gone "that… Oh well, I guess she already liked it".

"Are the hot springs really shared?" Suigetsu asked interested.

"I have no idea, I just said that so you'd stop discussing… Let's go?"

"Yeah" the shark teeth boy shrugged and they both walked together to the hot springs.

* * *

><p>When they got there, they found out the hot springs were actually shared. Myaru and Suigetsu blushed. So they'd see each other naked? So they'd see all of their teammates naked? That would be a little bit weird, even though Suigetsu wasn't ashamed of being naked in front of guys nor half fish in front of the girls, he was feeling uncomfortable.<p>

Myaru decided she'd have fun, even though that would be a little embarrassing. She looked over at the hot spring that was reserved to the Taka Team. Juugo was relaxing in a border, Karin was beside Sasuke and she kept asking him things that he would constantly say "no" to. Myaru looked over to Suigetsu that seemed like he was waiting her to get in. The dark haired left her bag with an extra towel and other stuff in a place near the water, gave her towel a tie so it wouldn't fall and walked over to the border. She sat there for a while, letting her feet get used to the water and then let herself in, still wearing her towel.

Suigetsu would never admit that to anyone, neither to his own self, but he really wanted to see how his girl teammates looked like, but he knew Myaru would keep the towel 'till the end and if he looked at Karin… Well… He'd die too soon, and of course, he couldn't die until he gets Samehada.

He got in and almost melt. Literally. For him, that hot water was heaven. He could stay there for hours, but something was bugging him. "Oi, Sasuke! Is there something going on? This is really weird… You acting so… I don't even know how to describe it…" Suigetsu said "At least I know you haven't gone crazy 'cause you're still saying "no" to Karin".

Karin gasped angrily and ashamed, she throwed water at Suigetsu seeing she didn't had anything else to throw, seeing that wouldn't work she punched him. Sasuke opened his eyes that were shut for a long time and simply said "I'm taking a time to rethink my goals. I remember the time when things were calm and simple, even though I already wanted to get my revenge back then… Sometimes, I wish things could be like that, but I know they can't…" and then he let out the small hint of a grin. That surprised them all. _Sasuke-kun is so sweet!_ Karin thought. Everybody smiled inside, it was nice (and creepy) to see their leader like that, almost… Human?

_Well, I have agitated teammates, a more calm teammate and a fan girl, I guess it's not so different anyway from team 7..._ the Uchiha thought with himself. Then Sasuke slowly got out of the hot spring and went away. The four teammates looked at each other. "I wonder what exactly he was thinking about when he said that…" Suigetsu said. Myaru was feeling weird about this whole thing, what the hell happened to the cold Sasuke Uchiha that killed her brother and his own? What was the game he was hiding? Who the hell was "Dobe"? She shoved her thoughts away and turned to Suigetsu "Do you want to train? I heard you fight with a big sword, I'd like to see that!" he smiled excited at her and said "Sure, let's go! I'm gonna beat you easily!" and she answered also excited "Ha! Dream on!" and they both went changing.

Karin got out too and the only one that remained was Juugo that was feeling very relaxed in there. The red haired went to find her beloved, even though she liked this side of him, she was a little annoyed by the many questions that were popping up in everybody's heads. So, as soon as she'd find him, she'd use her charm to get her answers, and maybe… A little more.

Thirty minutes later, Myaru, Suigetsu and Juugo were talking about their training. It was really good, and Myaru never thought Suigetsu could be so strong, not that she ever thought he was bad. As two childish shinobis as them, Suigetsu said he won and Myaru said she won. No one could really know who actually did because they were both hurt and they were both standing, and there was no one around. Of course, who'd be around hearing so many explosions?

Then, the door of the Taka room busted open and Karin looked inside. Worry in her eyes. Her friends were there. She saw Suigetsu and Myaru with a lot of scratches and part of their hair scorched and Juugo by their side talking to them, they were all laughing until she came in and gave really bad news:

"Sasuke left the hotel and he's too far away for me to sense him!"

"You think he…?" Suigetsu said worried.

"Don't even think that, you idiot! Let's find him!" the red haired yelled.

And the five of them went to find Sasuke, wherever he was, with whoever, they'd find him. 'Cause if someone took him away, that person would soon know that no one messes with the Taka team.

* * *

><p>Hi, I hope you liked it =D! Please review, I want to know what you think =D!<p>

Omg, where's Sasuke? *O*


	3. Trapped

Hi guys, what's up? I hope you like this new chapter, it took me a while to write it, sorry =/! I'm thinking of new stories! But don't worry, I'm not finishing this one any time soon (I think)! I think this chapter is kind of crappy but I hope you'll like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Claimer: Myaru belongs to me, mua ha ha!

* * *

><p>The Taka team went to look for their leader. They were already at the middle of the forest that surrounded the little hotel they were staying. Karin was going ballistic. She couldn't sense Sasuke's chakra anywhere. <em>He can't be dead… He can't be dead<em> she kept telling herself.

"Can we take a little break? I'm dehydrating!" Suigetsu said tired with his usual whiny voice.

"No! We need to find Sasuke-kun! And how can you be tired already, you idiot?" Karin roared at him.

"Hello? We fought an hour ago, I'm dying here too!" Myaru said.

They kept going, jumping from tree to tree for a while, until Juugo said:

"Karin, we better stop or we will have to carry them! They are panting and we have no lead where Sasuke might be. It might take hours."

Karin stopped and nodded. She didn't want to stop but she had to. The girl cursed the fact that she'd need the others if they find enemies in the way, because if she didn't need them, she would've ditched them has a long time. The red haired girl looked to her right and saw Myaru panting with her hands on her knees trying to regain her normal pace breathe. Looked to her left and saw Juugo handing Suigetsu a bottle of water, who smiled widely. She tried a little more to sense Sasuke's chakra but after a few seconds she knew she wouldn't find anything there.

"Okay, we can rest for a while…"

"Juugo, you got her to stop! I love you!" Myaru said throwing her arms around him.

The orange haired boy smiled at her.

All of the sudden, a few strong chakra forms got in Karin's "radar". They knew that in the state they were, they wouldn't be able to defend themselves and being captured was not an option. The team hid in a cave and waited. A few explosions were heard. Screams.

A silhouette appeared in front of the cave and disappeared as fast as it came. A kunai with an explosion seal landed on the place where the ninja was a few seconds ago and exploded the entrance of the cave. Locking them in.

"Oh great…" Suigetsu mumbled.

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later, after the battling ninjas outside the cave were gone.<p>

"How the hell are we going to get out of here now?" Karin yelled frustrated "I can't see anything!"

"Aww, my water bottle has a hole on it! My water is gone! Ow! Karin! Why did you hit me?" Suigetsu said angrily.

"How do you know it was her?" Myaru asked.

"It's always her" Juugo said.

"Oh"

"Suigetsu! Stop whining because of the water! We need to find a way to get out of here! Myaru! Explode something!" Karin yelled somewhere in the cave.

"I don't have much chakra left. I was the one training with Suigetsu, remember?"

"How could you get tired fighting with him, you slut? Too weak?" Karin asked disdainfully trying to tease her annoying teammate.

"Try exploding water, bimbo. I dare you!"

A few minutes passed and Myaru who has no ability to remain without doing something for a long time said:

"Who wants to play truth or dare?"

"Tell me you're kidding" Karin said not believing how stupid and childish their new teammate was.

"No."

"How did Sasuke-kun let her in?" Karin thought loudly.

"Maybe he thought that the team needed a nice and strong girl. He probably thought that'd be you but after he found out how annoying you are, he decided to add me" Myaru said smirking, knowing she was playing with fire.

Everybody knew Karin's eyebrow was twitching even though they couldn't see a thing. One girl chased the other in that small cave, where even though there was no light was easy to know who was where. Myaru let out a really childish laugh, Juugo sighed and sit. Suigetsu hid somewhere no one would end up running into him or hitting him, and he couldn't stop cursing the fact that there was no light while a girl fight was happening. He knew Myaru wasn't serious, she was just joking around, and Karin was… Well… Being Karin, but a girl fight is a girl fight.

* * *

><p>A few hours later<p>

"Ugh! What did I do to get trapped in a cave with three useless idiots?" the red eyes girl complained.

"Umm… Karin, if you haven't realized it yet. The only useless person here is you. I mean, Myaru's out of chakra, something normal. I'm dehydrated, something normal. Juugo runs the risk of having the Juin killing us all, something normal. But you… There's nothing wrong with you and you still can't do anything…" Suigetsu pointed out.

Oh, how Karin wanted to punch him. But she knew the dead weight was right. She hasn't done anything good yet. So she only gave him a quick slap on the back of his head. _I'll show you "useless" _the red haired thought as she said:

"Myaru, bite me!"

"What did I do now? No need to be aggressive!"

"Shut up!" Karin said with greeted teeth "I seriously mean it! Bite me, it will restore part of your chakra."

"Is this some kind of pick-up line? Like 'Kiss me and I'll make you feel in heaven'?" – Myaru asked honestly confused.

The rest of them remained in silence, as they realized that was, in fact, weird. Well, the rest of them except for Karin that was rolling her eyes and asking herself again what was Sasuke-kun thinking to let her in. Suigetsu hold in his laughter.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Karin? Because Yuri is not exactly my… Ow! Okay, got it! I guess you're not! I was just joking, jeez… But what did you mean?" Myaru said rubbing her head where someone (Karin, it's always Karin) punched her.

"It really will restore part of your chakra, now, bite my left arm" the red haired said impatient while swinging her arm up and down in front of the artist's face.

A few seconds passed.

"Ow! But how...?" – The girl stopped _how did she bit the right arm if it was the left that was next to her face…_

"I have mouths on my hands, remember? Wow, I do feel better… Thanks! Now let's get out of here. Katsu!"

* * *

><p>In the middle of the forest, Karin sensed Sasuke's chakra and they followed her. When he saw them, he looked really confused. They approached each other and he asked:<p>

"What were you doing here?"

"Karin lost track of your chakra and dragged us around to find you." Suigetsu said.

"I left a note saying I'd be gone for a day and that I was going to use a chakra eraser kind of Jutsu so no one would find me." the Uchiha said coldly.

_Aww, Sasuke-kun is so sweet, he worried enough to write a message…_Karin thought without knowing she was making goo-goo eyes at him… Again.

"Where the hell did you leave that note?" Myaru asked irritated "We ended up locked in a cave for God knows how long and you left a damn note that we didn't see? Where were you anyway?"

"That's none of your business. Now let's go back to the hotel." Sasuke said sharply.

"No!"

"What?" They all turned to look at her.

"You're not leaving so fast, bastard! Just tell us what you were doing. You don't have to say where, nor when, nor how. Just tell us what you were doing!"

"No."

_Haha, slut is not getting anywhere! _Karin thought maliciously.

"Hn. Even your brother was nicer than that…" Myaru said crossing her arms and looking like a child that was denied to go somewhere she continued "Sometimes he would even tell me things I didn't want to know…"

At the mention of the other Uchiha, Sasuke turned on his heel and activated the sharingan. The artist didn't even flinch, she just narrowed her eyes as if trying to exam him better than he'd exam her. Before he could ask anything, the blue eyes girl was happy that she got his attention and now with a smile in her face still with the arms crossed, she said:

"I spent a few months with the Akatsuki group after my brother was forced to join. I met your brother, yes. I can even say very proudly that we were somewhat friends if that was even possible there. Or did you really think I just joined you to understand how you killed nee-san? I'm also keeping an eye on you, I promised Itachi-san I would."

Sasuke smiled inside, that really looked like something the Itachi he knew as a kid would do, but of course, with his emo pride, he wouldn't let anyone know that he was happy because of that. So he gave her his usual "hn" and said:

"I was visiting someone, now forget about it. "

Myaru couldn't contain her smile. She hugged him tight and with those blue eyes full of happiness she said:

"See? It wasn't so hard!" Then she whispered "Don't worry, I already took the strand of blond hair out of the back of your cloak, if bimbo saw it, she'd go ballistic."

Then they pulled apart. The raven thanked her with his eyes and the artist that had experience with sharingans understood it completely. She turned around to see Karin that had a vein popped up at her temple and looked like she was about to murder someone. Myaru, who wasn't stupid, started running.

_She may remind of me of Dobe sometimes, but when she's with Karin she's just like Ino __with Sakura. _Sasuke thought and the three boys kept jumping from tree to tree following the girls.

* * *

><p>Did I get you curious about Sasuke's little visit? I hope I did! We all know who he visited, right? But the magic is what happened! Don't worry, you'll soon know! Reviews make me happy (even if they are bad) and when I'm happy I get inspired and when I'm inspired, I write more! =D<p> 


End file.
